Party Girl
by NotJustAPrettyFace-x
Summary: One off about Lord Voldemort trying to kill Hermione and her nan saving her. Rated M for some reason, lol.


**A/N: **I got the idea when I got a comic strip through the post today lol... the original storyline was about Satan trying to kill a girl called Jill lol... The pictures of Satan's followers made me really get the idea because they looked like Death Eaters.. It's a bit stupid, really!

**PARTY GIRL**

This is a tale about a girl called Hermione Granger, who has done many bad things... it is believed The Dark Lord Voldemort put her under a Cruciatus Curse; for when she was at school she was the best student there, never getting into trouble and giving her school house, Gryffindor, many points... Lord Voldemort wants to kill Hermione... but will he succeed? Will Hermione's grandma, Rita, help her survive the clutches of the Dark Lord? Read on to find out...

--

_Lord Voldemort's Headquarters_

Lord Voldemort: The festival begins in two weeks. I want a FULL report from all divisions.

All the Death Eaters nod and agree, including Voldemort's servant, Wormtail.

Wormtail: Master, we have _loaded _the city with food and alcohol. Your music is also ready. We've booked The Weird Sisters, a a band that is known to many witches and wizards.

Death Eater: Your warehouses are _PACKED _with bottles of Felix Felicis - fake of course - and hundreds of your followers are ready to give them away under the Polyjuice Potions that is brewing at this very moment.

Lord Voldemort: The souls of _**all**_these party-goers belong to **ME**. And I don't intend to lose a _**single one!**_

Wormtail: Master, what could possibly go wrong?

--

_60 miles away, in Muggle London, a Squib called Rita Granger is awakened at 4 a.m._

Albus Dumbledore: It's about your granddaughter Hermione - she is in mortal danger!

Rita: Yes, Albus... I understand, _**I'll warn her!**_

_7 a.m._

Rita phones her daughter Susan and asks for Hermione.

Rita: Is Hermione there?

Susan: No, mum - she's at the festival in Wiltshire.

Rita: I need her - it's about The Dark Lord - _**she's in danger!**_

Susan: The Dark Lord? In danger? Mother, what's going on!?

Rita: Never mind that - where is she staying?

Susan: She's staying at, uh, Hotel Grindylow! Mum, please tell me what's going on! If my daughter is in danger, then.. then I need to know!

Rita: I'm sorry, darling, but I can't tell you right now. Bye, love.

Rita hangs up and grabs her coat and heads outside in the sunrise to meet Albus Dumbledore.

Rita: Albus, you are going have to get me to Hermione in time.

Albus Dumbledore: Don't worry, Rita. It will all be fine. I promise.

Rita: I just **KNOW **that You-Know-Who wants her dead!

Little did they know a Death Eater was hiding in a bush behind them.

Death Eater: I better report this...

_Back at Voldemort's Headquarters..._

Death Eater: Master, we have a _**BIG **_problem. Rita Granger - the Mudblood's grandmother - is on her way! She's coming to _**steal **_her granddaughter away from you.

Lord Voldemort: Argh! I hate that old Squib! She has been a thorn in my side for _**TWENTY YEARS**_!! For sweet revenge - I'll kill her granddaughter..._**tonight!**_

_Meanwhile, Rita arrives at the hotel Hermione is saying._

Rita: Excuse me, which way is to the festival?

Boy: Just down that lane there on the field.

_Hermione is partying at the festival with her boyfriend Ron Weasley and friends Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown._

Hermione: I _**LOVE **_The Weird Sisters, who would've thought that they'd be playing near our hotel!

Ginny: I know they're just so cool.

_Meanwhile, at the bar, Lord Voldemort is posing as the bartender, having taken a sample of his hair and put it in the Polyjuice Potion, and locked the original bartender in a closet with Death Eaters keeping guard of him._

Voldemort: Within five minutes that filthy little mudblood will be dead!

Wormtail: You're _**always**_in control, Master.

Voldemort: Bye, bye Hermione. I won again! Bahaha! puts poison into a glass of drink

_At the festival Rita is looking for Hermione..._

Rita: Have you seen this girl? shows him a picture of Hermione

Boy: Um, yeah, I think she's at the front.

_Meanwhile, Hermione is enjoying Firewhisky with her friends..._

Hermione: To long life!

Ron Weasley: I'll drink to _**THAT**_**!**

Luna Lovegood: Hermione, who's that?

Hermione spots her grandmother pushing her way through the crowds of people.

Hermione: _**GRANDMA! **_What are_**YOU**_doing here?

Rita tugs Hermione by the arm.

Rita: Hermione, _**come with me**_...

Hermione: _**WHAT!? **_No, Nan! I'm** enjoying **myself, let go!

Rita: It's a matter of _**LIFE AND DEATH!**_

Ron: Don't leave us, baby! He tugs Hermione's other arm

Rita tugs Hermione harder and pulls her into the depths of the crowd.

Ron: I'm not gonna let her _**drink**_ go to waste.

_Four minutes later..._

Lavender Brown: _**Call an ambulance!**_

Harry Potter: **It's too late...** He's dead!

_At a phonebox..._

Hermione: Lavender, I'm sorry I left the party, My _**crazy **_grandma said Dumbledore told her to come here to _**save my life.**_ I'm so embarrased!

Lavender: Listen, Hermione.. it's about Ron...

Hermione: **What?!**

Lavender: He downed your drink and... _**DROPPED DEAD!**_

Hermione: _**What!? **_No! It can't be! sobs

Lavender: I'm afraid so... I'm so sorry, Hermione!

Hermione hangs up and runs to her grandma.

Hermione: Grandma... that drink was _**POISONED... **_Ron's _**dead... What is going on?**_

Rita: Hermione, you have an unseen enemy... I'm sure you've heard of him. His name is Lord Voldemort.

Hermione gasps.

Rita: ...He's been planning your destruction for years.

Hermione: But.. but.. I thought... Harry...?

Rita: No, it's you he wants to kill. He knows that your _**ONLY **_hope is Dumbledore. So he used you under a Cruciatus Curse to kill a girl called Hannah Abbott's mother, and steal your own prophecy and hand it to the Death Eaters...

Hermione: But Grandma, how could he _**ever **_forgive the **ALL **rotten things I've done?

Rita: Hermione, no matter how much you have sinned, Dumbledore **knows** you are on the Good Side. He _**wants **_to forgive you... and change your life **forever.** But there is only **ONE WAY **to get your sins forgiven...

Hermione remembered that her prophecy read _neither one can live while the other dies..._

--

_Three days later Hermione underwent a duel with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Voldemort's killing curse rebounded on him and he ended up killing himself. Hermione was no longer under the Cruciatus curse.. she had defeated the Dark Lord once and for all._

Hermione: I'm beginning to see what a _**mess **_I've made of my life... If you hadn't have come, Nan, I'd probably be dead.. Poor Ron. I miss him so much. I feel so guilty.

Rita: It's not your fault, Hermione.

Hermione: But what can I do next?

Rita: Dumbledore's Word tells us _**exactly **_what to do...

_That day Hermione went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry, a place where she had once learnt and stayed for many years, and explained to Dumbledore what had happened. Dumbledore forgave her._

Hermione: **WOW, **Grandma! _**I'm FREE! **_For the first time in my life, I have _**joy **_in my heart!

--

Death Eater: _**Listen! **_Don't believe **any **of this! _**Keep on partying! **_You'll **NEVER **regret it. _**Trust ME!**_

Rita: Stop believing the Dark Lord's lies... trust good faith _**today!**_

**The End.**


End file.
